


Stupid sea bass

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, acnh - Fandom
Genre: ACNH, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, just a happy little fic of my babies, stupid sea bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua gets animal crossing and plays it with gon.Just fluff and them playing my favorite game.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Stupid sea bass

“Gon, I finally bought animal crossing for my switch like you pestered me to” killua said as Gon came home from work. “OMG! KILLUA!! You have GOT to visit my island!” Gon was beaming almost like the villagers using that one emote, “the airport won’t let me fly before tomorrow, also it’s 11pm Gon” killua went over and kissed the boy on the cheek as he was taking his boots off, “I know, I know! Tomorrow I’m off work!” Killua helped Gon up from his sitting position on the one step by the front door. “Sure we can play tomorrow” a mischievous cat grin appeared on killuas face “that is of course if you make me pancakes for breakfast” Gon playfully pouted but shortly after nodded, “anything for you” as they went to bed for the day.

-Next morning-

Killua woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes, he smiled and got up. grabbing a plain black turtleneck, throwing it on with his pajamas pants. He preferred to wear turtlenecks to hide all of their night time leftovers, because whenever Gon saw them he became ‘clingy’. 

“Morning” killua yawned as he walked into the kitchen. “Slept well, baby?” Killua hugged Gon from behind as he was making pancakes, “I was kinda disappointed to wake up in an empty bed” he pouted out against Gons back, “you were the one asking for pancakes” Gons chuckle send a shiver down killuas spine, it was so cute. 

As they finished up eating what would probably be the best pancakes killua ever had, Gon said “I can’t wait to show you my island on new horizons” Gon had pestered killua to get the game for two months now and killua had been too busy playing Skyrim to care. “By the way! What starter villagers did you get?” Killua had maybe just played for hours yesterday when Gon was at work, so what if it was a good game? “I think they were called cherry and Antonio? Some red dog and an anteater in stripes” Gon nodded “awesome, I love those two” 

Killua had started his switch while Gon was still washing the dishes. “This Tom nook guy is really cocky” he spat out and gon bursted out into laughter, “omg how did I know you would say that?” He put a finger up to dry off the tears that had fallen while laughing. “I love you so much killua” he huffed at Gons words before returning them, idiot. 

“Alright the gates are open” killua was seated opposite to Gon on the couch, their feet touching. “How do I get more clothes? I only got a hat and the clothes you came in” killua wasn’t about to live his life in a denim hat and a light blue flannel. “Later on you get someone selling clothes, but you can buy some in my store till then” killua didn’t have to even look up to see Gons huge smile, he must really have wanted to play together. 

“Okay, I’m here now” killuas character had just landed in the water, but that’s okay cause this is a seaplane. Gons character came running over to him and dropped a shirt, “try it on, I think you will like it!” Killua did. as told and put the shirt on, which turned out to be a black long sleeve with a white tee over. “You wore something like that when we met at the hunter exam” Gon said as he puffed his feet on killuas, thank god for socks. 

“Follow me, I wanna show you my house” Gon showed killua all of his island and his 10 villagers and fully upgraded house. Killua couldn’t help but be amazed at how far Gon had gotten with the little time he had outside of work. “If you want to look at clothes then just go into this changing room” Gon was running circles in front of the changing room in able sisters shop. After a few minutes killua came out with a stunning fit and some cute glasses. 

“Your character looks just like you killua!” Gon said as he looked at the chibi on his switch screen. He had white pointy hair like in real life and the shirt gon had giving him and some sharp blue eyes. “You are one to talk” killua laughed at how Gons character was basically just Gon with round hands. “You know you love it” Gon grinned at killua who rolled his own eyes out. 

“I keep pulling the rod too quickly! I hate waiting” killua was a terribly impatient fisher, “also what’s up with these stupid fucking sea bass ‘this one is definitely a c+’ like what kind of stupid pun! I’m tired of it already” Gon couldn’t help but laugh at the angry kitten in front of him, “welcome to my life” killua almost screamed as he caught yet another fucking sea bass.

“HOLY FUUCK!” Killua was running from a scorpion that was almost using Godspeed. Gon ran in with a net and caught it after at least twenty tries, “don’t worry, you are safe now baby” Gon blinked as killua rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“MAN FUCK THIS STUPID ASS SEA BASS” Gon almost jumped off the couch as killua let out his frustration, “woah, maybe we played for too long. Wanna help me make dinner?” Gon put his switch down as he leaned over to place his hands on killuas knees, “yeah...” 

“So do you like it?” Gon asked, mouth stuffed with food. Killua thought real hard about it, other than those stupid sea bass the game was okay, “I guess”


End file.
